


【扉泉车】王牌特工大对决

by qinci86



Category: toboizu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	【扉泉车】王牌特工大对决

一身西服正装的千手扉间在酒会上意外看到了熟悉的人影，对方穿着高开叉的血红露背晚礼服，踩着十厘米的黑色高跟端着酒杯，长及上臂的黑纱手套完美地挡住了手腕上的三勾玉刺青，头发被打理得异常柔顺，披散下来遮住光滑白皙的脊背，若隐若现的皮肤十分勾人。  
月之眼的王牌特工不知出了什么差错，竟是不得不女装上阵，千手扉间饶有兴趣地打量着对方，不得不承认那人的皮相确实是异常出色。  
宇智波泉奈早就看到了千手扉间，这人将西服穿得一丝不苟，平时散下的刘海被发胶随意拢向后面，露出性感的额头，硬朗俊容始终板着，散发出一股禁欲的气息，勾得周围的女士频频侧目。  
呵呵，我穿男装比他帅多了好么。宇智波泉奈保持温柔的微笑，手上用力，险些捏碎高脚杯。

千手扉间三步并作两步走来，伸手揽上宇智波泉奈的腰，不容拒绝地搂着对方向着酒店门口走去，甚至还从口袋里掏出了房卡，周围人的眼神带上了揶揄，纷纷笑着让路。  
宇智波泉奈的笑都快挂不住了，从嘴角咬牙切齿挤出一句：“你干什么！”  
千手扉间搂着美人微微侧头，仿佛在一亲芳泽，“快走，你拿那东西的主家派人来了，十分钟就到。”他凑在泉奈耳边小声道。  
宇智波泉奈立刻放松全身，柔顺地倚在死对头的身上，做出一副小鸟依人的模样，给千手扉间恶心得够呛。

从电梯走到房门的短短两步，就遇到了三波行色匆匆的西装男。两个人装作亲热的模样，心里的警铃拉到最大，那些人渐渐接近，扉间干脆双手抱住泉奈的腰，将对方拉近自己，直接吻了上去。  
泉奈会意，双手扶在扉间的肩上，异常热情地伸出舌头，微微歪头，从鼻腔里发出舒爽的喘息声。他手抚摸过扉间的胸口，动作极快地摸到了内袋里的枪，在极短的喘息掩护下，迅速拉开保险栓，随时准备射击。  
扉间用自己宽厚的胸膛将泉奈整个人完全挡住，扶在泉奈后腰的手微微一抖，带有放血槽的迷你军刀从袖口滑出，只要有人强行靠近，便是一击必杀。  
这波搜查者大概也不是什么头目，往他们这边看了一眼，撇了撇嘴便吩咐手下搜索其他房间。  
这个危险而色情的吻让两人都有些情动，扉间干脆收起刀，单手环着泉奈，刷开房门就将人抵在墙上，凶猛而饥渴地吻了起来。  
他顺着泉奈大腿开叉的缝隙缓缓摸进去，滑过柔嫩的皮肤来到丰满挺翘的臀部，过于紧身的裙子将扉间大掌的形状勾勒出来，揉动间布料发出很轻的声音，在安静的室内显得异常突兀。  
泉奈干脆抬起一条腿，膝盖顶在扉间胯下硬起的部分慢慢画圈磨蹭，他扬起脖子，眯着眼睛笑得邪气，冲着死对头舔了舔唇，挑衅意味十分明显。  
扉间凑地更近，将泉奈紧紧抵在墙上舔咬对方精致的锁骨和小巧的喉结，一只手在光滑的背上不断摩挲，另一只手将柔软的臀肉捏成各种形状。  
泉奈被摸得很舒服，他奖赏似的用那条抬高的腿勾住扉间的腰部，高跟鞋的尖端在白发男人敏感的尾椎处不断蹭动。  
扉间被撩地不断低喘，他干脆直起身子，抚上死敌那精致危险的面庞，开口道：“不愧是月之眼，拿到资料的速度竟还在我之上。”  
泉奈挑起一边嘴角，拽着扉间的领带用力拉动。扉间顺着力道往前一冲，胳膊肘咚得架在泉奈的头顶，将对方圈在自己的阴影里，完全不顾喉间致命的部位被死敌掌控。  
他们脸贴得极近，炙热的呼吸交融在一起，眼神却都锋锐而兴奋，没有一方落入下风，势均力敌。  
“木叶的援助应该是白毛卡卡西才对，谁知道是你呢？”宇智波泉奈漆黑的眸色瞬间变得血红，他手掌一翻，指尖刀片割断领带，接着说：“其实我比较喜欢跟卡卡西搭档呢，”纤长的食指轻轻一勾，领带落地，扉间的衬衫被泉奈粗暴地扯开，他舔了下扉间精壮结实的胸肌，向上抛了个血腥的媚眼，“你说呢，嗯？”  
最后一声实在是一转三折，勾得扉间欲火翻涌，心中的野兽几乎要冲破理智的牢笼。  
扉间不甘示弱，手上用力，刺啦一声，将泉奈的开叉撕到胯部，手指很快寻到紧致的幽谷，按揉了两下就捅进了一根手指。  
“你扩张过？”内壁异常柔软，还有些润滑液留在里面，扉间低头亲了亲泉奈的额头，问道。  
两个人早已挺立的性器隔着布料蹭在一起，泉奈仰头喘了两下，努力放松后穴肌肉，抽空回道：“呵，我在会场看到你的时候就去做了准备工作，我可是很爱惜自己的身体。”高跟鞋自带增高属性，泉奈捏着扉间的下巴平视对方，气势强硬：“在这里，嗯？”  
“就这里，”扉间扯开皮带拉下裤链，握着肉刃抬高泉奈的一条腿就冲了进去，“我一秒钟也不想等。”  
泉奈被顶的浑身一酸，咬牙憋住叫声，指间刀片滑落在地，他双手紧紧揪住扉间西装才勉强站稳。  
扉间不等他适应，单手捞起泉奈一条腿，扣住他的腰就开始向上挺进。泉奈的后背在冰凉的墙壁上不断蹭动，和穴内滚烫的硬物形成了冰火两重天的境地，抓着扉间的西服仰头献出双唇，仍是从喉咙里溢出了浅浅呻吟。

门外突然传来一阵喧哗，“这里你们查过没？”貌似是负责人到了，语调阴沉严肃，隐隐还能听到枪械上膛的声音，“不管是谁，都要查，大蛇丸大人的命令不容有失！”  
泉奈的迷蒙的目光瞬间变得精明锐利，他的注意力完全集中在门的另一侧，全然不知自己紧绷的肌肉将埋在下体的大家伙险些夹射。  
扉间哼了一声，狠狠咬上泉奈的嘴唇，胯下突然发力，凶猛而强劲地抽顶柔嫩的穴肉，把泉奈好不容易集中起来的注意力瞬间打乱，小腿发软，被肏得根本站不稳，整个人吊在扉间身上维持平衡。

房门被打开了个缝隙，端枪的众人还未进入就听到了略带哭腔的低低呻吟，映入眼帘的是一条完美修长的小腿，脚尖勾着摇摇欲坠的高跟鞋，被顶的一晃一晃，快要掉落。  
负责人咽了咽口水，壮着胆子往里探头望去，便和千手扉间凶戾狠辣的眼神对了个正着，被对方强大磅礴的杀气激得浑身颤抖，险些跪下去。  
“十分抱歉，我真是太失礼了！”负责人干脆直接土下座，把头埋在地上摆出卑微的姿态，“不知千手殿下在此，实在是我们的过失，我们这就离开，不打扰您！”说罢，他带着一众手下落荒而逃。

千手扉间紧紧搂着胸前的“尤物”，股间重剑挺得极深，叼着泉奈的下唇低声问：“满意了？”  
“呵，”泉奈瞥了他一眼，哼笑着扣住扉间后颈，强硬地在他口腔里舔了一遍，回道：“还不够满意啊，千~手~殿~下！”语罢，他挑起一边眉梢，还用力夹紧了内壁，满意地听到刚还霸气到不行的男人那隐忍的闷哼声。  
这该死的妖精！扉间在心底暗骂。  
他大力揉捏着泉奈丰满的臀肉，用气音在对方耳边问：“去床上？”  
“好啊。”泉奈眯起眼睛，露出尖牙，充满了威胁性。  
扉间撩起衣摆，迅速脱光自己靠在床头，感受到泉奈流连在身上的目光还不自觉地挺了挺硕大的胸肌，得到了宇智波充满嘲讽的讥笑。  
泉奈双手抱胸，对千手式犯傻表示鄙视，他踢掉高跟鞋，掀开裙摆，直接骑了上去。  
宇智波恶魔故意让扉间胯下巨物在柔嫩的臀缝间滑来滑去，他的眼神挑逗又傲慢，双手不老实地在死敌的腹肌处不断点火。  
“泉奈。”扉间掰开他的臀瓣，无奈地喊了一声。  
泉奈勾起嘴角，决定放他一马，腰部一沉，对准湿漉漉的龟头直直坐了下去。  
“啊……你这家伙的尺寸简直就是谋杀，”泉奈喟叹道，“亏我提前扩张过，不然真是要被你干死了。”  
话虽这么说，他的表情可完全不是这么回事，在扉间咬着牙憋住射精冲动，额角冒汗的时候，一脸得意。  
扉间往上微微顶弄，配合泉奈上上下下的动腰节奏，皱着眉说道：“你分明对我的尺寸也很满意。”他伸手摸上泉奈胸前挺立的乳尖揉捻起来。  
泉奈被抚弄得很是舒爽，嘴巴却依旧不饶人：“一般般吧。”

“不满意？”扉间一个挺身掀翻泉奈，将邪恶的宇智波压在身下疯狂捣弄，“那就干死你好了。”  
泉奈熟练地抬起双腿攀在扉间腰后，单手揪住扉间的头发迫他同自己接吻，含糊道：“好啊，记得用力点儿，千手殿下。”  
扉间收到旨意，听话地大力摆动腰杆，重重夯顶，泉奈的腿根没几下就被对方野蛮的动作拍得通红，结合处发出滋滋水声，听起来淫靡不堪。  
高热的肠壁将扉间的巨根牢牢包裹着，敏感的黏膜被不停摩擦，快感潮水般涌上头顶，泉奈如同触电的人类，浑身紧绷，痉挛颤抖。他目光恍惚，嘴角微张，溢出性感低哑的呻吟，显然是被肏得舒爽至极。

“这裙子很好看。”扉间突然没头没脑地冒出一句。  
泉奈翻了个白眼，拽了拽他的鬓发以示不满：“你这是职场骚扰吧？”  
“别忘记，我们可是合法伴侣，”扉间笑着亲他眼睛，“回头在家穿给我看？”  
“不要！”泉奈被扉间一连串抽顶侍弄得异常满足，得意又任性地回他： “如果早知道你是木叶的人，鬼才跟你领证！”  
“就好像登记的时候我知道你是月之眼一样，宇智波真是喜欢双标。”扉泉恶意地抵着泉奈穴内的敏感点画圈碾磨，“穿不穿？”  
“哈啊——，不、不穿就是不穿，”泉奈有些恼羞成怒，“要不是任务，谁穿女装啊！我又不是变态！”  
扉间不应，继续对着那一点使劲儿攻击，灭顶般的快感让泉奈头皮发麻，双腿夹紧脚趾蜷缩，濒临高潮。  
然后前端却被法律上的伴侣用手指死死堵住，千手扉间用过人的毅力生生在热情绞缠的内壁中停了下来，在泉奈耳边继续说到：“穿给我看，好不好？”他威胁性地揉了一把泉奈的性具，差点对方尖叫出来。  
“好好好！”泉奈崩溃地咬上扉间的嘴唇，“快放开我，变态！”  
扉间满意地关掉手机录音，架起泉奈软成面条的双腿开始急速冲刺，要命的快感持续不断冲击着泉奈的理智，他终是忍不住，呜咽着射出了精华。  
扉间着迷地把泉奈眼角生理性泪珠舔舐干净，在他高潮后异常敏感的脖颈处舔吮出一片吻痕，微微刺痛让泉奈情不自禁地颤抖，不由得躲闪起来。  
湿热紧致的肠肉依旧疯狂地吮吸着扉间胯下巨物，他在泉奈耳边轻声询问：“想射了。”  
泉奈被他的恶趣味折腾得愤恨不已，明明自己是先被插射的，却好像欺负人的大魔王一样。  
“别废话，快一点。”泉奈捧着扉间的脸吻上去，下身试探性夹紧，却被连翻戳顶逼得险些丢盔弃甲，他只得乖乖抱着扉间脖子，等待对方发疯结束。  
扉间将他两条腿分的极开，像悍不畏死的勇士一样冲锋陷阵，心脏在爱人一声声拔高的呻吟中加速跳动，脑海被邪恶的宇智波彻底占据，一心只想埋在这销魂蚀骨的极乐净土，再也不出来。

 

“这裙子好贵的，”泉奈捧着撕破成抹布般的晚礼服一脸心疼，“这可是我半年奖金啊啊啊！”  
“……那分明是我半年奖金吧！”扉间面无表情，懒得吐槽。  
他们的手机同时响起，二人对视一眼，纷纷摁下通话键。  
“什么？那可是我好不容易拿到的啊哥哥！凭什么跟木叶集团共享情报？”泉奈炸毛。  
“大哥，宇智波斑又给你灌了什么迷药？”扉间皱眉，“这情报不值得你用这么大利益让步。”  
“喂喂？哥哥你挂我电话？？？”  
“喂喂？大哥你又挂我电话？？？”

合法夫夫对视一眼，叹了口气，很快又战♂在了一起。

FIN.  
抱歉太晚了，没修QAQ


End file.
